This invention relates to inhibitors of viral thymidine kinases.
Herpes simplex viruses type (HSV-1) and type 2 (HSV-2) induce unique virus-specified thymidine kinases (dthd kinase) in infected cells. While the activity of viral dthd kinase does not appear to be critical for virus replication in cell culture systems, studies have suggested that it is important for virus pathogenicity and reactiviation of latent virus from neural cells. Nutter et al., Demonstration of Viral Thymidine Kinase Inhibitor and Its Effect on Dexoynucleotide Metabolism in Cells Infected with Hempers Simplex Virus, Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, Vol 31, No. 3, pp d368-374 (1987). Thus it is the intention of this invention to provide novel thymidine kinase inhibitors for antiviral agents in mammals.